Stupid Chat Doll
by WritingRowlet
Summary: When working on a project at Marinette's house, Adrien decides to snoop around Marinette's dolls. He finds Ladybug, as well as some new akuma ones...but no Chat. Where was it; he knew she had one?
1. Chapter 1

Marinette dashed around her room, clearing up all the photos of Adrien that covered her walls. She was to work on a project with him that afternoon, so she gave herself plenty of time to get rid of the pictures before he could come over. Once she'd dropped the last photo safely into her dresser drawer, she heard her mother call her name.

"Marinette, Adrien's here!" Sabine called up the steps.

Quickly, Marinette dashed down. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed her father telling Adrien about the update to Mecha Strike 3. "Papa, I'm sure that's really cool, but we have a project to work on…!" the girl said with a giggle, watching as her father deflated and sat down his controller.

"Alright, alright, you two head upstairs, but if you stay for dinner, Adrien, I'll show you!" Tom said. The offer of dinner made Adrien stiffen, and he turned to Marinette, who blushed brightly.

"W-we'll see, Papa!" she squeaked, grabbing Adrien's wrist. "Come on, l-let's get to work!"

* * *

An hour and five rejected plates of sweets later, Adrien practically begged Marinette for a break. "Why don't we play Mecha Strike? Or another game?" he suggested, tugging his chair closer to Marinette's computer.

Her eyes widened, and before he could hit the spacebar to wake up the computer, she dived. She dived and smacked his hand away, then rested her cheek in her hand to play cool and casual. "Or! Or we could just get some snacks!" Marinette held her breath until Adrien agreed, then she let out a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was for Adrien to see her wallpaper of him. "I'll go get something! What do you want, cookies? Croissants? You know what; I'll just bring up a bunch of stuff!"

With that, Marinette side-stepped her way to the trap door, then made her way down the steps, all the while watching Adrien closely.

Once he was alone, Adrien considered unlocking the computer. Maybe then he could check the Ladyblog, make sure there were no akuma attacks…check for his lady, the usual. He decided against it, since it seemed Marinette wanted him to stay off of her computer, for whatever reason. She was silly that way.

However, it was quite boring just sitting there doing nothing. He wasn't going to work on the project by himself, no way. What was a boy to do…?

Glancing around, Adrien noticed Marinette's dolls in a basket. He snickered and stood, going over to the basket. He plopped down in front of it and sifted through the dolls, noticing that she'd added to the collection. In addition to Lady Wifi, Evillustrator, and Roger Cop she had made Stormy Weather, Guitar Villain, and Reflekta. He found the Ladybug one and immediately grabbed it, rolling the doll over in his hands.

When he'd first seen it, he didn't really have time to admire the doll. Being that Lady Wifi 2.0 was going berserk, he was just worried about saving the dolls. But, now that he could see them, they really were incredible. Marinette had such an eye for detail, and the soft plushes showed that.

The Ladybug doll was just perfect, Adrien decided. He kind of wanted one for his own, but he knew that would sound weird to ask, so he just settled on playing with the one Marinette had.

" _Oh Adrien you're sooo handsome and funny! Let's run away together; let's get married!_ " Adrien made his voice go as high as he possibly could, dancing the doll around as 'she spoke'.

"Well, My Lady, that sounds a bit desperate, but for you I'd do anything!" Adrien said back to the doll, laughing to himself before dropping the act. He held the doll with both hands, smiling at it fondly, "If only speaking to her as Adrien were that easy…"

Adrien looked in the basket again for the Chat Noir doll, hoping to make the scene even goofier by playing out a conversation with both heroes. However, he couldn't find the doll. Brow furrowed, he put down Ladybug and started pulling out the other dolls. With them all piled in his lap, he still didn't the Chat Noir doll.

What had Marinette done with it? Did she throw it out? Did Marinette think so poorly of Chat that she just threw away his doll? She didn't seem to hate Chat so much the few times they'd interacted…maybe it had ripped!

Adrien got up and scanned Marinette's work table for the missing doll, but it was nowhere to be found. That kind of stung a little bit. Why did she just get rid of the Chat doll?

"OK! I hope you're not allergic to nuts, because Mama insisted on me bringing up macadamia nut cookies!" Marinette said with a giggle as she came back up the stairs. Adrien whipped around and tossed the ladybug doll back into the basket, eyes blown wide. Marinette paused when she saw the action, "What were you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh, I just saw those dolls, and I just wanted to get a better look!" Adrien easily lied. "Did you make those?"

Marinette nodded and went to pick up Lady Wifi, "I've started making ones for all the akumas since Alya thinks they're cool. I've already had to make her a Lady Wifi and a Ladybug for herself."

Adrien snickered and plopped down in his seat. "I did notice you don't have Chat Noir; have you just not made one for him yet or something?"

At that, Marinette blushed, which confused Adrien. "No, I have one…" Marinette said.

Adrien was about to ask its whereabouts when the girl ascended the steps to her bed. She came back down with the doll in her hands. Now Adrien was doubly confused – Chat couldn't even stay with his lady in doll form? That was just plain wrong!

"I keep Chat up on my bed…" Marinette said nervously, handing the doll to Adrien. Confused, Adrien asked why that was. Marinette plopped down in her seat and twisted on the chair. "Well…where most people would feel safest with Ladybug by their sides, I'm kind of the opposite. You probably think it's silly, but it's a great cuddle object…"

Adrien couldn't believe it. It was so clear. Marinette had a crush on Chat Noir.

Holy-?!

He felt a smirk grow on his face, and as much as he fought it down, it just kept growing. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a Chat fan, Marinette," he said. Adrien shifted the doll in his hands and brought it up to swat at Marinette's hair.

She looked up in time to see Adrien toss the doll at her. Marinette grabbed it and pulled it to her chest, glaring at the boy. "Hush!" she said with a growing blush.

"Relax, Mari, I think it's cute…" Adrien said, fighting his own blush. At least she didn't _hate_ Chat, it was apparently quite the opposite…

Meanwhile, Marinette thought she would surely die on the spot. No, that would be too merciful. Not even Alya knew about the Chat doll situation! Why did it have to be Adrien?!

"If it would make you feel better, I would do the same thing with the Ladybug one…" Adrien said sheepishly.

"Really?" Marinette giggled. She repositioned her Chat on her knees so his little arms dangled over.

"Yeah, I guess we both have celebrity crushes on Paris' finest…" Adrien said with an awkward laugh. He scratched the back of his head and cross-and-uncrossed his legs. That was a risky thing to say, but it was out and he couldn't take it back.

Marinette could feel her heart skip a beat. Adrien thought she liked Chat Noir?! _Noooooonono!_

"R-right…crushes on superheroes…" she said with a giggle. "That's totally what's going on…"

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"No reason!"

Stupid Chat doll.

 **Just something quick and sorta cute...**

 **I'm all for Adrien trying to "help" Marinette with Chat. Make the girl suffer with an oblivious boy, pl EASE**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


	2. Here you sinners

Marinette laid in bed, tablet in hand, one evening when something blocked the moonlight over her bed. Confused, she glanced up only to see the goofy grin of Paris's finest. "CHAT?!" she screeched, nearly falling off her bed. She scrambled to her feet and unlocked the hatch, allowing the hero to drop onto her bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked (well, more like demanded).

"A friend of mine mentioned that _you_ have _purr_ -ty good taste in heroes," the boy explained, snickering at his pun.

Marinette sat confused for a moment, before Adrien's words from early that day came flooding back. _We both have celebrity crushes on Paris's finest_.

Crap. Somehow, Adrien told Chat that she liked him. Which wasn't even true! Why did the world hate her?! Now, here was a giggly, dumbly happy Chat Noir in her room, expecting Marinette to have a huge crush on him. Double Crap. She had no way out of this.

Might as well play along, she didn't want to hurt her kitty.

"He wasn't supposed to tell!" Marinette cried, pulling off a blush to go along with her words. "Ah, I'm sorry, Kitty…" She hid behind her hands, glancing anywhere but at Chat's oh-too happy face. Why was he such a lovable dork?

"Sorry?" Chat repeated, "Why're you sorry?" He moved to sit closer, rubbing Marinette's back as comfortingly as he could without hurting her with his claws. "It's very flattering! And very cute, too…"

"But, you love Ladybug…" Marinette faked a whimper, quite proud of her own acting skills.

That brought up a question, though: why was Chat in her room to talk about her "crush" on him when he had one on Ladybug?

"A knight doesn't leave a princess hurting, though!" Chat snickered. Inside, however, Adrien was sweating. He hadn't thought this through very well. He loved Ladybug…yet here he was, with Marinette, trying to wingman for Chat…he was so stupid.

Marinette giggled at his reasoning and glanced up at him, a soft smile on her lips. The smile made Chat blush, his eyes going wide. Oh, wow she was cute. This wasn't going well.

"Well…does the knight want to watch a movie?" Marinette asked.

Chat pulled a Cheshire Grin and flopped back against the girl's pillows, yanking her down with him. He laughed at her yelp, smiling innocently when Marinette glared at him. "Just for that, we're watching the _Aristocats_ ," Marinette grumbled, pulling her tablet up.

"That's fine," Chat said, pulling the girl closer in his cuddling, "Everybody wants to be a cat, anyway." Marinette groaned, cuddling against the boy.

Just because she was only pretending to have a crush on Chat didn't mean it wasn't nice to have the real Chat Noir to use as a cuddle object.

* * *

"Chat, that tickles!" Marinette fussed through her laughter, doubling over. The superboy continued tickling her sides, readjusting to reach her belly when Marinette rolled away from his reach. "Stoooop!"

"Now, why would I stop?" Chat snickered. He ran a claw over her bare toes and nearly died at the squeal Marinette gave.

Marinette reached weakly to her basket of dolls, grabbing Princess Fragrance and throwing her at the boy's face. He laughed and let her go, tossing the doll back. Marinette sat up, glaring at the boy.

"Hey, you asked for it!" Chat defended. "If you didn't tell me you were ticklish, I wouldn't have tickled you!"

"If I would have said I'm not, you'd have tested it," Marinette deadpanned. "Either way, I was getting tickled, you meanie."

Chat couldn't say anything; she was right. It was quite adorable to see the look of realization when he inched closer, and the look of terror when Chat pounced and attacked her ribcage. So, as an apology, Chat crawled onto her lap and stuck his head under her chin, purring loudly.

Marinette huffed and leaned back on her hands. "No amount of cuteness will make up for tickling me, Chat Noir."

"The full name?" Chat pouted, "No Kitty?"

Marinette giggled, "That's right. No Kitty."

"I'm really, really sorry for tickling you, Princess," Chat tried. Marinette giggled, running a hand through his hair, deciding to forgive him just this once.

Yes, he absolutely loved Ladybug with all his heart, soul, and might…but Marinette gave _paw_ -some head scratches!

* * *

Chat had been visiting for well over a month. Marinette thought she'd have grown tired of having her partner constantly there, but she honestly loved it. She'd learned so much about Chat since having him visit so much.

Like the fact that Chat loved blankets, and really loved being wrapped up in them as tightly as Marinette could manage. Or the fact that Chat really loved that she called him Kitty. She also learned that he was afraid of thunder (and quite clingy when there was thunder and lightning). Apparently his home life wasn't very ideal, and he considered Marinette his best friend simply because she was incredibly kind to him.

But, the scariest thing that Marinette learned about Chat was that she didn't quite not have a crush on him. For all his insufferable puns and clingy-behavior, the dumb cat had somehow weaseled his way into Adrien-territory adoration. And the only one she could blame was that stupid Chat doll.

"What are you thinking about so hard, Princess?" Chat asked, waving a hand in front of Marinette's face.

She blinked into reality, staring at the knitting needles in her hands. She barely turned her head to the side to see Chat's grinning face. Her face fell with a blush, and she wished nothing more than to wipe that stupid Cheshire Grin off the superboy's face.

"I know you love me, but is blushing necessary?" Chat asked with a smirk, watching as Marinette's face shifted to a glare.

Then, an evil idea popped into the girl's head. She quickly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of Chat's nose, giggling as his eyes went wide as saucers. "You're right, Kitty…" Without any other words, she got to her feet and climbed the steps to her bed, plopping down. "If you wanna cuddle, you better get your leathery butt up here!"

Adrien would later kick himself for falling for Marinette so hard, then, but he was _not_ going to pass up the opportunity to cuddle with her. No matter how much he loved Ladybug. Which he did, with all his heart and soul and might.

He flopped down beside Marinette and yanked her closer, burying his face in her hair. Marinette giggled and twisted to face him, playing with the fake ears perched in his messy hair. Behind Marinette, Adrien spotted the object that had started all of this: the Chat doll. He smiled, hugging Marinette tighter.

He loved that doll.

 **Because so many of you wanted a sequel. I hope it was worth!**


End file.
